Sun and Moon
by NalaxSimba
Summary: Team Hebi is slowly falling apart. But, even when the team does break apart, they'll stay together. Suigetsu x Karin drabbles.
1. Promise

**Sun and Moon**

**Promise**

**NalaxSimba**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

"Suigetsu?"

Said man groaned as his name was mentioned by the stubborn red-head. He looked up from cleaning his sword and faced the usually strong Karin; he closed his purple eyes as he spoke. "Yes, Karin?"

Then, he opened his eyes, to see that there were tears streaking down her face. Karin held herself tightly. Then she spoke.

"Team Hebi...it's done with. Sasuke left us to go back to his village...and Juugo followed." She looked up from her huddle position, staring at him with her red eyes. "Does that mean...?"

Suigetsu let his eyes widen; Karin really wanted Team Hebi to stay friends, to stay _together_. Did she actually have a _bond _with the team?

"Karin—Sasuke's gone back to his village so he can _destroy _it," the purple-eyed man told her, whose eyes widened in shock. "He didn't want us to go because we were still weak from _our_ battle."

"Oh..." Karin chuckled nervously.

Suigetsu smirked.

Karin spoke up again. "But," she began, "will Team Hebi ever break apart?"

Suigetsu turned back to his sword as Karin stared.

"I don't know, Karin." Suigetsu muttered. "Even if it is, _I'll _never leave it."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm in debt to Sasuke," Suigetsu taunted.

She blinked at him, clearing away the fogginess of her glasses before placing them back on the bridge of her nose. And in a rare instant, she smiled. Said nothing. And stood up, giving him a silent good-bye with a simple nod of her head.

As the redhead walked back into her room, Suigetsu smirked.

_"Plus, the beatings you give me hurt, but it sure is fun to taunt you,"_ Suigetsu thought to himself. Then, he chuckled and continued cleaning his sword.

If Team Hebi _did_ fall apart, he'd be there for Karin.

That was a promise.


	2. Possesive

**Sun and Moon **

**Possessive**

**By NalaxSimba**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

"Suigetsu, unless you want something to happen to your future children, I suggest you get your lazy ass down here _right now_!"

The blue-haired man groaned, standing up from cleaning his sword; he could never get a chance to do _anything_ with that red-haired, hot-tempered female yelling at him every minute of the day.

But he made a promise to himself, and that was to be there for Karin.

"What?" he asked when he finally reached Karin.

The red-head threw a list at him, which Suigetsu just stared at.

"Sasuke wants us to get the food today," Karin told him, pushing her glasses further up.

"Why doesn't he get off his ass and go himself?" Suigetsu muttered before dodging a punch by Karin.

"Let's go," she snapped.

-0-

Suigetsu smirked at Karin as they walked down the street side-by-side, looking for food. "Hey, Karin, there's a fruit store. Do you want to get something?"

She nodded "Okay." Karin, prepping herself mentally on her manners, walked to the owner of the stall. She pulled out a small, blue purse. Smiling at the owner, she said, "Can I have four pieces of fruit, please?"

"Sure, cutie." the owner answered, sending a suggestive smirk to Karin.

She stifled a scoff, appalled.

For some reason, Suigetsu wanted to lunge forward and slice the owner's head off numerous times, but seeing Karin scoff at the owner, Suigetsu smirked...until he saw the lecherous fruit store owner lean toward her suspiciously.

Karin seemed to notice, too. "What do you think you're doi—!"

Suigetsu jumped forward, pulling his sword out and placing it between Karin and the owner, his lips pursed at his half-assed attempt to kiss the red-head.

The fruit store owner was furious. "Who the hell are you?"

"Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu turned to face the owner, letting a murderous glare meet the owner's frightened stare. "I swear, if you ever touch Karin again..." He leaned forward, letting the other man take in the sight of his serrated teeth. "...I'll kill you."

The shaken-up owner nodded numbly, and Suigetsu pulled Karin away.

"...Possesive much?" she smirked.

Suigetsu turned to her.

Sasuke would _kill _me for not keeping an important member of the team safe," he said back, not feeling like a joker at the moment; he really didn't want to tell her the truth.

He _was _a bit possessive over the ones he loved.

**A/N: Anyone else think the song (I Won't Say) I'm In Love tells SuigetsuxKarin?**


End file.
